dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Blood (Prime Earth)
Demon Knights At a village named Little Spring, Jason Blood and Madame Xanadu were on their pilgrimage when they cross paths with another immortal: Vandal Savage. They took a drink with him when their attention was called by the Shining Knight, who did not believe them to have been present at the Fall of Camelot. At the same time, the bartender had trouble with two travelers named Al Jabr and Exoristos. The bartender would not serve Al Jabr, but Exoristos roughly convinced him to do so. The the bar gets attacked by the Questing Queen's Horde, causing Jason to decide to transform himself into Etrigan to fight them off. Meeting Batwoman By unknown means, Jason Blood was able to live into the 21st Century. As Dr. Jason Blood in Gotham City, he left work worrying that sleep deprivation is what caused his strange vision - or maybe a brain tumor. He returned home to take a relaxing shower, but a sudden noise drew him out of it in a hurry. Wrapping himself in a towel, despite still being soaked, he slipped on the bathroom floor and crawled out into his hallway to see Etrigan standing over him, but Jason had no memory of being bonded to him in the first place. Etrigan chased a mostly naked Dr. Jason Blood around his apartment, warning that he did not wish to be merged with the human again. Jason's amnesia did not matter much to the demon, who hoped to avoid his fate by killing Jason first. Batwoman appeared at the window and warned the demon to drop the naked man, firing a line to yank Jason free. She warned Jason to get some pants on and get out of there before Etrigan lunged at her. Later, after work at the hospital, Jason Blood got a ride home from a co-worker, and turned down his offer to come up to his apartment, just in case he was attacked again. When he returned to his apartment, though, he discovered that Morgaine le Fey was waiting for him, and had captured the demon Etrigan. Jason claimed that he didn't know Morgaine, who was surprised to find that his memory had been wiped of her - which meant she would have to take the information she needed from his mind by force. However, she soon discovered that the stone she was looking for was sitting in plain sight in his apartment. Taking it, she tossed him aside and left. Morgaine managed to transform Gotham into a medieval version of itself with herself as its queen. Here, Jason Blood was still a doctor, but used the theories of humorism and bleeding via leeches instead of modern medical practices. Batwoman, still with her memories of before this transformation, visited him after one of his appointments, scaring him and making him believe that she was there for a payment to the queen, whereas he had already given his tithe. Thankfully, she soothed his worries, saying that she wanted to stop Morgaine, not that she was sent by her. Understanding that nothing could really be worse than his current, threatened position, Blood agreed to help her, as, being a doctor, he did want to help others. He returned to Batwoman's base of operations, where she had assembled the forces of Red Alice and Ragman, with Clayface out fulfilling part of the group's plan, and introduced Dr. Blood to them. During the fight between the Unknowns and her own forces, Morgaine found Jason Blood hiding behind a pillar, and picked him up, ready to devour his soul. However, Batwoman found the Sorcerer's Stone, and used her grappling hook to pull it toward herself and toss it to Blood. In the commotion, Blood shoved the Stone into Morgaine's eye while summoning Etrigan into his body, who emerged from her mouth to merge with and overshadow his host. With the help of Etrigan's hellfire, Morgaine was trapped within the Stone, which Batwoman shattered thereafter, turning Gotham back to its modern incarnation. | Powers = * : Like the majority of the Demon Knights, Jason Blood is effectively ageless. From medieval times until the 21st century, he barely increased in age at all. * | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Jason must incant most of his spells, specifically his spell to call out Etrigan. If he cannot speak or his mouth is bound then he cannot use his spells and becomes very vulnerable. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Medieval Characters